Blowin' Smoke
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Both suffering from a family line of asthma, Ponyboy and Sodapop must learn to live with having severe asthma and having their older brother double as their guardian. It isn't as easy as it seems for this family when their whole lives get thrown upside down.
1. Chapter 1: A trip to Bucks

**A/N: Long time no see guys! I'm so excited to be back. This story is going to have pretty quick updates because it's all written out, and I'm so excited to bring it to you guys. After taking time to mature and work on my writing, I hope this will be my best story yet.**

 **Enough rambling. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I don't own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does.**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

There was a reason Darry hated cigarettes.

A star on the football team since he was young, people thought he was just a health fanatic, against risking what he had going, but it wasn't. Not really. It was about what it did to people. What the smell of smoke did to Sodapop and I. About why someone would wreck their health on purpose, make it hard for them to breathe.

"Why would anyone with two brain cells inflict that kind of pain on themselves," he would ask.

Even as the each member of the gang one by one picked up smoking, he refused. He didn't see a need to.

But to me it was just another thing he gave up for me, another thing that made him older and wiser beyond his years, especially now that worrying about me and all of my baggage was his problem now since we lost mom and dad.

 **Darry's POV**

Watching one of my kid brothers having an asthma attack was probably the scariest thing I've ever seen and probably will continue to be #1 on the list.

We had known about Ponyboy and Soda's asthma since they were six and eight respectively. Our house was a chorus of coughs for at least a month, mom and dad thought they had been passing bronchitis back and forth, since their coughing wasn't constant.

That was until Pony ran out of the house to play football with us, after mom specifically told him not to, and caught a whiff of the neighbors smoking.

The sound of his wheezing coughs was terrifying coming out of such a young kid. He sounded like a ninety year old with pneumonia. Mom came running out of the house just as he collapses onto the grass. She scooped him up easily and, panicked, ushered us into the car while dad hopped in the driver's seat.

Ponyboy's lips were a sickly blue and his skin was so grey he looked dead. Dad carried him into the hospital with me running after him, always a step behind him.

I had never been so terrified. The doctors huddled around him, taking him gently out of dad's arms before quickly disappearing with my little brother.

After who-knows-how-many agonizing hours passed, a doctor came out and told us Ponyboy was asthmatic, and had suffered a severe asthma attack.

"He'll be just fine," the doctor assures us, "but your son will have to be on medication to try to prevent any more of these incidents."

My parents continued to talk to the doctor in concerned vices, but I don't remember what was all said. All I wanted to do was see my little brother. That seemed to be Soda's thought too, because he was next to me, his foot was tapping wildly with impatience.

I found out we could see Ponyboy for a little bit, but after that they wanted to test Sodapop for asthma since he had been experiencing the same symptoms as Ponyboy. I got tested too, seeming as it ran in the family.

When mom was growing up, she had asthma, so did her sister, and their father, so they all knew it ran in the family, but mom outgrew it by the time she was eleven. It had never been severe, either.

When the results finally came back, it was found that I was a no go for asthma, as I had figured. I never had any trouble breathing around anyone smoking or when I was playing football, luckily.

Soda however, was a resounding positive. They put both my kid brothers on medicine and our parents bought three rescue inhalers for around the house. One for Sodapop, one for Ponyboy, and one for mom and dad to share between them.

As time passed, we learned how this whole asthma thing worked. First, no one living in the house could smoke. For both Ponyboy and Sodapop, a simple inhale of some cigarette smoke, even just lingering on someone's clothes, had sent them to the hospital on more than one occasion. Whenever I got sick, which luckily wasn't very often, I would have to try my absolute best to stay away from my little brothers. Colds made everything worse. It seemed that whenever Pony or Soda got sick, the other followed suit, twice as bad.

Ponyboy and Sodapop carried inhalers with them at all times, as did Steve and I. And even though it had been years growing up with their illness, I had a lot to learn about taking care of them, and juggling being their guardian and older brother.

 **Ponyboy's POV (November, 1966)**

I hated the rain.

The humidity made it hard to breathe, and the constant gloom was disgusting.

That's what I was thinking about as I walked home from school. The rain, gloom, and ever growing pain in my chest as I tried to calm the ever-present coughs building in my weak lungs.

I was so caught up in my thinking about my geometry homework (that I didn't understand) that I didn't even hear the low rumble of a mustang engine creeping behind me. At least, not until it was too late to run.

"Where do you think you're goin', grease?" A husky voice threatened, sounding so cold a chill ran through me. I was suddenly surrounded by four malicious looking Socs.

" _Not good, not good, not good, not good_ ," my mind repeated in a panicked loop.

"Get lost, Soc. Go back to wasting daddy's money," the hateful words flew out of my mouth before I could process them.

"Oh, I see. Boys, I think we need to teach this piece of greaser trash a lesson," another Soc growled, so close to my face I could smell the suffocating stench of chew tobacco on his breath.

Not. Good.

The blow to my jaw came out of nowhere. The fight was on.

I aimed for the smallest Soc's nose, and when I made contact blood poured out in a steady stream of red as he cursed. He looked to be about fourteen, while the rest were at least seniors, so that got him distracted for a minute. Before I could throw another punch I felt a knee in my stomach and I thought I might puke. When I leaned forward with my hand on my stomach, I felt hits all over the back of my head and my head face. I tried to block, but I was getting real dizzy.

"Hey!" A familiar gruff voice yelled. When the Socs began to scatter, I let out a sigh of relief. When my vision cleared I saw a partially blurry image of Curly tucking a knife away. Thank the stars above for Curly and his ever reliable, threatening switchblade.

"What's up, Curtis?" Curly's words weren't slurring yet, but he had obviously had a few already, despite the early time. I laughed, feeling nothing but elation and relief.

"Hey, Curly," I greeted.

"I was 'bout to hit Bucks but then I heard the sound of an inflated ego and daddy's money. I followed it 'till I found you, you sorry grease. Wanna come with me?"

Everything screamed in me to say no. But the word "yes" left my mouth without a thought. I need to work on the connection between my head and my mouth, because it was seeming to have a mind of its own lately.

"Alright. Let's go."

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate Cake

**Blowin' Smoke  
**

 **Amanda** : Hey girl! I missed you too. After you reviewed I tried to find your account to PM you but I couldn't.? Do you still have it? And thank you so much for reviewing! You made my day being my first review of this story lol. I was worried I might not get any since I was gone so long. :)

 **Candymouse22** : I thought I wasn't, but I can't not write for too long so here I am! Thank you so much for your review. 3 I'm glad you liked it.

 **White collar black wolf:** Thank you so much for talking the time to review. I'm really glad you enjoyed it!

 **Shattered Aura** : Your review means so much. I'm glad you noticed! Thank you so much!

 **Teeloganroryflan** : I'm so glad you liked it. Thank you for reviewing!

 **RainbowStarMountain** : Thank you for your suggestion. I would have used it, but I already killed off Dally. Oops. Thank you again though! And I liked having Curly in there a little bit. :)

 **A/N: Real quick, let's get this straight.**

 **Two-bit: 19, almost 20.**

 **Sodapop: 17**

 **Ponyboy: 15**

 **Darry: 20**

 **Steve: 18**

 **Johnny and Dally: dead.**

 **CHAPTER 2: (November, 1967)**

Bucks was _loud_. That was for sure. I took a puff of my inhaler before I went in, but there air was still constricting to my finicky airways. However, it was early, so almost no one was in there. Plus, those that were there weren't smoking yet and there were windows open, letting in the warm, fresh air.

Beers were coming left and right. I drank, because it took like six to get real drunk, right?

Not when your fourteen and barely a hundred pounds.

I wasn't sure what happened after the first three. Maybe two. Or was it four? I lost track.

Somewhere, deep in my brain, as drunk as I was, I knew I needed to call Darry. He would be worried about me.

Bad decision. He heard my slurred "Hayyyy, D'rry" and knew exactly where I was and that's when I started to sober up. A mad Darry is a sobering thought.

"I'll see you in five minutes and you better sober up by then."

Feeling shaken and having a sudden need to empty my guts, I went outside and left curly inside. My mouth tasted like acid and the effects from the air inside meant that I alternated between coughing and puking.

When Darry pulled up every part of my body went cold. I had messed up bad.

Before I could even say anything Darry just growled, "Get in the car, Ponyboy. No words."

The whole ride home was silent. I think I would have preferred yelling. It was less scary.

When we got home Soda was sitting on the couch. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't say anything either. He said goodnight to no one in particular and headed to our bedroom.

"Are you aware of how stupid you were tonight? I told you specifically not to go to Bucks. And what do you do? Go to Bucks and get completely wasted. This is totally unacceptable. You're grounded. For how long I don't know. Don't ask. I'll tell you when it's over. Ponyboy, what were you even thinking?"

"I wasn't," I confessed honestly.

"Obviously. Take a shower. You real of smoke. You go in that bedroom both you and Soda are gonna have an attack and I don't feel like dealing with that."

With that, Darry stomped to his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Soda?" I whispered, hoping he was awake.

"Pony?" He called out groggily.

"Oh, Soda," I breathed out. "I'm so sorry."

"Come here," Soda offered suddenly, pulling the blankets back for me.

"Are you mad? Or disappointed?"

"Ponyboy, never. You know you made a mistake tonight. Shoot, you know I've come home drunk more than once. Darry worries, and I left 'cause I didn't feel like listening to y'all fighting. But I'm never disappointed in you Ponyboy, you got me?" Soda assured me, looking at me with those soft, chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, Soda. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"'S'okay. Come on, go to sleep. You're gonna have a nice hangover when you wake up tomorrow," Soda threw his arm protectively around me, but I was unable to fall asleep. My chest was killing me and despite taking a shot of my inhaler before going to bed I couldn't stop coughing. Around four I ducked out of bed to try and give Soda some sleep.

 **Soda's POV**

I tried to sleep. I really did. But the sound of Ponyboy's coughing always woke me up. I felt bad though when I heard him get up, but it was too late. I was too restless to lay in bed any longer, so around five I snuck out of my bedroom quietly so I wouldn't wake Darry.

"Wanna help me make some chocolate cake?" I whispered loudly to Ponyboy.

"The noise," Ponyboy groaned, feeling the effects of his alcohol binge. I burst out laughing.

"Come on, little brother," I said loudly.

"Only if I control the sugar," Ponyboy answered sarcastically, already knowing my answer.

"No way. You and Darry and your weak tastebuds. My cake will always reign supreme. Onward my cooking peasant!" I marched triumphantly towards the kitchen, with Ponyboy's laughter trailing me as we walked.

 **A/N: You guys rocked with reviews, so here's an early chapter! Keep sending me those reviews and suggestions, they are fuel to my writing.**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3: Somebody Help Two-Bit

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Amanda: Makes sense, but that's a little sad. :( Aww thank you! I'm glad and I shall. ;D**

 **Candymouse22: Thank you for reviewing. And me too lol I would love cake for breakfast.**

 **White collar black wolf: Thank you!**

 **Shattered Aura: I've missed being here too. And I'm so glad! Your reviews are so helpful, thank you so much.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Ponyboy's POV (Late November, 1967)**

As always, Sodas cake had way too cocoa powder and sugar in it. Half the time I'm convinced that's all he puts in his cake. However this time, just to mix things up a bit, he decided to cook gummy worms into the cake. I tried to stop him, but all my efforts just ended with me reluctantly choking down the sour, melted gummy worms covered in chocolate.

It was disgusting.

Darry let out a rare laugh when he emerged from his shower and saw the state of his breakfast.

"What did you do to it, little buddy?" He drawled, trying to seem annoyed, but he was still smiling.

"It's like dirt pudding, right?"

"No," I shook my head, which was a bad idea because it just made my head pound harder. "It's not at all."

Soda pouted. "I think it's good."

"Alright, Ponyboy," Darry started to say as he grabbed his boots, changing the subject away from Soda's latest cooking disaster. "No leaving the house. Have fun nursing that hangover today, too."

"Got it." When Darry turned his back I fake saluted him. Then, we exchanged goodbyes and Darry left. It was quiet for a moment, but that didn't last long.

"Hello Curtis family!" Two-Bit bellowed excitedly, throwing open our screen door with a loud bang. "Don't worry ladies, Two-Bit is here to rescue you from your crippling and ever-present boredom. How we doin' today?"

"Hi, Two-Bit," Soda drawled slowly, his voice dripping with indifference.

"Is that any way to greet your hero?"

"Would you rather me get down on my knees and bow to you?"

"I think I'd like to see that, Sodapop."

Instead of bowing, Soda swung at him. Two-Bit quickly grabbed him in a choke-hold, but let go immediately when Soda let out a few light coughs.

"You okay man?"

"I'm fine," Soda huffed, his voice slightly strained. Soda's eyes flashed with an annoyance I knew well. It was the same look I used when I couldn't join the track team, the same look Soda gave dad when dad told him he couldn't join him out in the garage working on cars anymore.

"I'm not glass," he muttered, just loud enough that only I could hear him.

"We know you ain't," I tried to comfort him softly. Two-Bit offered to play us at a few rounds of poker, sensing the tension.

As the game progressed, Soda perked up a bit, but he was still a little put off. He never let anything bother him for too long, but being treated like he was less than a person because of his asthma was something unique that got under his skin. Mine, too.

 **Sodapop's POV (December, 1967)**

It took a lot of convincing, but I finally convinced Darry to let the gang and I take Ponyboy to the movies. He needed a night off; he has been swamped with homework and tests lately, plus he had been helping out around the house extra to try and get on Darry's good side. Luckily, my charm worked on him and I convinced him to say yes.

About an hour before we left, it started to rain and thunder. The kind of rain that wasn't gonna let up anytime soon. Within half an hour, Darry was home and we had convinced him to join us.

"Come on, Two-Bit, lets go," I begged for the umpteenth time, rolling my eyes. Everyone else was out on the porch getting antsy while I was inside begging Two-Bit to:

"Get your lazy, good-for-nothing-"

"I'm coming!" He hollered at me, grabbing a few beers from the fridge before finally following me out the door. He threw one at Steve once we started walking.

"What movie are we seeing?" Ponyboy asked after a minute. "Got any idea what they're playing?"

I pretended to think for a minute before replying, "I don't know...I think a movie with some guy named John Wayne. Or is it Jimmy? I can't never remember.." I joked, watching as Ponyboy's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

I laughed. "Of course. You don't joke about John Wayne."

We got to the movie theaters a few minutes early so we got to pick the best seats. We sat Darry, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Steve, and then me on the end.

I was talking to Steve about some rude Soc that brought in some tuff mustang that he had totally not taken care of when I heard Ponyboy let out a few deep coughs. I turned my head just in time to see a cloud of smoke pass between Ponyboy and Darry's heads, causing Pony to start coughing even harder. He pulled out his inhaler, administering a puff, but it was taking longer to start kicking in than I would have liked.

I glowered for a second before I saw Darry lean forward.

"Excuse you, but I think you might like to put out that cigarette. Thanks," Darry challenged unapologetically, sounding completely fake friendly. The guy was some middle class guy, at least 20-something there with some girl with black curly hair. If it was anybody else that guy would have clocked Darry, but he just silently put out the cigarette.

I glanced back to Ponyboy and saw that he was rubbing his chest, but his coughing was less frequent.

I zoned out for most of the movie, my leg tapping. I got up to get drinks and popcorn twice and once I got up just to stand. By the end of the movie I was itching to get up, but the look on Ponyboy's face was worth it.

"That was the best movie, ever!" He exclaimed as I grabbed the empty carton of popcorn.

"I'm real glad, Pone."

Steve and Two-Bit split from our group a street away from our house. We said goodbye to them and continued to walk towards our house. I didn't think anything of it until Steve came running into our house an hour later pale as a ghost and shaking like a leaf.

"Darry, you guys have to come. It's Two-Bit."

 **A/N: As always, review please! This chapter didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to, I was kind of stuck for ideas, but I hope you guys like it.**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **-Alee XxX**


	4. Chapter 4: Somebody call a rumble

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Amanda: I do! I wondered when you would call me that again lol. And you'll see, who knows what my devious mind will come up with lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Candymouse22: Haha, you'll find out in this chapter! Thank you for your review.**

 **Shattered Aura: Thank you! Yes it does, but I'm absolutely wracking my brain for somewhere else he can work, but I haven't thought of anything else yet. My pacing is what I think is my worst point, but it's also what I'm trying to improve on. Thank you for your advice, your reviews always help me so much! :) Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Ponyboy's POV (December, 1967)**

I heard the front door bang open, causing me to look up from my history book. My eyes widened when they landed on the figure that flew through our door. It was Steve, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Darry, you guys have to come. It's Two-Bit. We got jumped." My stomach dropped. That was all it took. Darry jumped up and we followed him, running out the door.

It was then, as we started running that I noticed Steve was leaning funny on his right leg, his lip was bleeding, and his eye was turning a dark purple.

After a minute or so Darry and Steve were about thirty feet in front of us and Soda and I slowed down to a quick walk. An asthma attack from either of us wasn't needed with everything going on, the main focus was making sure Two-Bit was okay.

When we finally got to him, he was breathing funny and clutching his side. His eyes were half-closed and they kept fluttering like he was struggling to stay awake. I almost puked; it reminded me too much of when Johnny got jumped, which was something I didn't want to think about, not even a year and a half later.

Darry threw Two-Bits arm over his shoulder and Soda did the same with Two-Bits other arm. I tagged behind them with nothing to do and feeling slightly awkward. I clenched my fists at my side.

The house wasn't very far away, but Two-Bit was exhausted by the time we got there and Steve's limp was worse than before. Darry helped Two-Bit slowly onto the couch and started barking orders for different supplies.

Two-Bit took a few greedy gulps of rum before Darry asked him to take his shirt off. Within a few seconds Darry knew Two-Bit had broken one of his ribs. Darry stitched up a cut on Two-Bit's jaw line with surgical precision and wrapped up his ribs tightly. By time Darry was finished, Two-Bit had passed out from exhaustion, but he looked better now that his face was cleaned up.

Darry then turned to Steve, who removed the ice rag from his lip to show Darry.

"I'm all good, Darry. I don't need any stitches."

"How's that leg of yours? What did you do to it?"

"It's not broke or nothin'. Just twisted my ankle funny," Steve explained. Darry nodded solemnly.

"These Socs are going too far. Twice in the past month they've come and jumped one of us in our territory," Sodapop raged suddenly, surprising me. He gritted his teeth, his fists clenched.

"'Bout time we have a rumble and teach these Socs a little lesson," Steve suggested, his voice matching Soda's in bitterness. Soda nodded excitedly. Darry furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're getting excited about, little buddy, even if we do decide to call a rumble you sure ain't goin'."

"You think your gonna win a rumble with just the three of you? Have you lost your mind?" Soda gaped.

"I think I'm going to get every other greaser we know and keep you out of it, Soda. If there even is a rumble. Let it go," Darry's tone left no room for argument. Ticked off, Sodapop got up wordlessly and escaped into our shared bedroom.

I wanted to go after Soda, but I figured he needed his space. Suddenly exhausted, I stood up and stretched.

"I'm taking a shower and going to bed," I announced.

"G'Night, Pone," Darry answered.

"Night, Dar."

 **OoOoOoO**

"I want to go too, Soda," was the first thing I said when I opened Soda and I's shared bedroom door.

"Me too. I say we sneak out after they leave," Soda suggested, his voice low so Darry wouldn't overhear, but he sounded less angry than early.

"Would it work?"

"I think so, Pone. Just take a different route than they do, and jump out and start fightin' right when it starts. Darry wouldn't have any time to see us until it was over. We'll get caught, Pony, but it wouldn't be till after. We'll get to fight," Soda's voice held so much longing that I couldn't argue with him. "Aren't you sick of being left out?"

I nodded. "Let's do it."

It was time to stop being scared and careful and start taking action. It wasn't going to be Darry and the gang doing all the fighting this time, I was going to be able to fight for myself for a change and for all of the other greasers.

 **A/N: Please keep reviewing guys. Anything is welcome besides flames.**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **-Alee XxX**


	5. Chapter 5: Red

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Amanda: That'll happen in this chapter! And thank you so much Amandi! (Remember?) :)**

 **Candymouse22: I hope it'll be interesting. And yeah, for this purpose I want him hurt but not too hurt lol. Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Shattered Aura: Thank you so much for reviewing! Poor boys, I love to torture them lol.**

 **FebruaryMarch: I'll try to work on my dialog. Thank you so much!**

 **RainbowStarMountain: Aww thank you so much! I loved that part too it was fun to write. And lol the thought of an angry Darry is scary to anyone I think. (And shh too don't anyone you're right)**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Ponyboy's POV (Late-December, 1967)**

It had been two weeks since Steve and Two-Bit got jumped. The rumble was scheduled for Saturday night in the same place we fought the rumble after Bob. Darry figured that two weeks was enough for Two-Bit to heal enough to fight, hopefully.

Soda and I had planned our sneaking to the fight down to the very last detail. We would give Darry a five minute head start before slipping out the front door and taking a short cut through the woods. After that, when we got there we would stay hidden in the shadows until the first punch was thrown and then we would get our chance to participate.

On Saturday, as everyone prepared for the rumble, I tried to keep myself amerced in reading and doing my math homework. However, Sodapop wasn't as skilled keeping himself occupied as I was and I was starting to get worried Darry would figure us out, but he was too caught up in his own pre-rumble thoughts to notice.

"You guys ready to go?" Darry questioned Steve and Two-Bit a little after five. After they let out a holler Darry turned to Sodapop and I, suddenly serious.

"Be good, boys, and I better not catch you anywhere near that rumble tonight. Do you understand me?"

Soda and I both gave a convincing "yes" but Darry remained skeptical.

"Alright then..."

"Let's go!" Steve yelled impatiently, a rare smile spreading across his typically hateful and bitter face.

As soon as the door slammed shut Soda and I looked at each other, then at the clock, grins spreading across our faces.

"Are you ready?" Sodapop asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered, nervous and excited all rolled into one adrenaline fueled ball.

Slowly, the minutes ticked by one the oven clock. By the time three entire minutes had passed, Sodapop was through waiting.

"Let's just go," he suggested. I nodded because I figured Darry was already out of range.

As soon as we got out of the house we followed our preplanned route through the lot, then took an old trail in a small strip of woods. It took us about ten minutes to finally lay our eyes on the rumble sight, and old abandoned warehouse parking lock, neither Soc nor greaser territory.

Silently, Soda and I lurked just back behind the shadow cast by the warehouse alley. The sight came into view just as Darry stepped forward, locking eyes with a dark-haired Soc I didn't recognize. The Soc clocked Darry in the jaw, but Darry blocked it. No one needed anything else; the fight was on.

I raced out from behind a tree, landing a punch on a medium build Soc with red hair. He didn't even flinch, sending a punch by my upper jaw line. I tried to block the next few blows, and I succeeded with some of them, but he kneed me in the stomach to throw me off and it worked. I started coughing hard, unable to get my breath back. He used the opportunity to send blows to my spine, head, and anywhere else he could to bring me down. I was so focused on trying to breath to even counter any hits. My vision started getting smaller and my last thought before everything went black was, '" _Darry was right. I'm so sorry."'_

 **Soda's POV**

I was right behind Ponyboy, running, when the fight started. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I was on cloud nine. My first shot was directed at the temple of a Senior Soc I knew from high school. His name was Andrew and he was a typical hotheaded Soc who had tried to jump Two-Bit and I a few times in the hallway. I blocked the next two hits he directed at my face, and sent him a blow to his nose, blood flying. He threw every curse word he could at me, punching wildly, but without much aim. I kicked him in the stomach and moved on to the next guy as he went down, coughing hard and gushing blood.

I looked around for half a second to see if anyone needed help before my eyes landed on Ponyboy across the parking lot. Two Socs surrounded him, kicking him as he laid on the ground, unmoving. I ran at them wildly, pushing one of them back before throwing a lunch at him in his temple. I could only take care of one Soc at a time, and before I could react I saw the other Soc out of the corner of my eye kicking Ponyboy in his leg. A sickening cracked echoed as he made repeated contact, sending my blood boiling. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard Darry's voice yelling, but all I could focus on was the Soc. I was seeing red, punching that no good piece of trash wildly.

"Soda!" He screamed, cussing. "Knock it off. It's over; we won, Soda. You need to stop. SODA!" He finally screamed my name in desperation, pulling me hard by my waist.

"Your going to kill him!"

I suddenly look down at my hands. They weren't punching anymore, they were wrapped around the Soc's throat as he fought wildly, but I was cutting off all of his air.

"Oh god," I mumbled, suddenly feeling sick. "Ponyboy..."

"I know, Soda. Two-Bit!" Darry hollered, his hands still around my waist protectively. "Get Ponyboy in the truck. Now." His voice sounded more panicked than I had ever heard it before.

Two-Bit was breathing heavily and bleeding out of a few cuts, but he was grinning, no apparent serious injury. He picked up Ponyboy gently before taking off back into greaser territory, towards our house.

"I'm okay, Darry. I'm good," I wiped a hand across my face, trying to regain control of myself. Darry kept a hand on my shoulder, afraid I would pass out or something if he didn't. Finally, realizing how urgent the situation was, and that he still has Steve here with me, Darry took off running towards Ponyboy and Two-Bit.

I picked up my pace to a fast jog, trying my best to get to Ponyboy as quick as I coils, but I could only take in so much oxygen at a time. By the time we reached the house the truck was gone and Two-Bit was in his running car. I cussed under my breath.

"Ponyboy," I groaned, again feeling a sudden and intense urge to puke. A hand led me into Two-Bit's passenger seat, but I couldn't place who it was. All I remember is mumbling, "I should be there. Oh boy, I should be there. Ponyboy..."

"Darry's got him. He'll be okay, Soda."

"No!" I hollered, agitated. "I need to be with him."

I didn't know what was wrong with Ponyboy, and everything thought in my brain felt unreal, like I wasn't living it, but I was. Ponyboy was sick enough that Darry couldn't wait a few extra seconds to take me with him. This wasn't good at all; I had ruined everything by taking him with me to fight tonight.

As the gravity of the situation begins to sink in, Two-Bit pulled into the parking lot of the hospital just in time for me to throw the door open and promptly get sick.

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	6. Chapter 6: World of Pain

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Amanda: :)) Thank you so much; I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well- I think it's my best one yet!**

 **Teeloganroryflan: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **FebruaryMarch: Thank you so much for reviewing! :) Here's your update.**

 **RainbowStarMountain: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think that. Your review made me smile, I'm glad you think I had good detail because that's my weakest point. Thank you so much again for reviewing. :)**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ponyboy's POV (Late-December, 1967)**

Pain.

That was the first sensation that clawed its way through the black, but painless, world I seemed to be living in. It started out as a tingling sensation and intensified until a scream of pain lodged itself deep in my throat. I couldn't tell where the pain was coming from but it was everywhere.

" _Soda?_ "

I couldn't make a sound. Something was preventing me, but I couldn't tell what it was. Panic bubbled in my chest, my breath quickening until each sharp exhale echoed inside of my skull.

Suddenly, a noise somewhere began to drown out my breathing, but I couldn't tell what it was. I listened closer until my ears picked up on an unfamiliar voice.

"Ponyboy, you need to calm down. There's a tube in your throat, but it's okay. It's helping you breathe. Can you open your eyes for me?"

I tried to obey the voice's command, but I couldn't even feel my eyes. My body was made of pain and nothing made sense anymore. I felt something wet all of a sudden. Was I crying? Maybe. Golly, did I hurt.

I tried to focus on the pain. Maybe it would lead me out of this dark hole. As I focused, I suddenly could feel my fingers. I tried to lift one of them.

"That's good, Ponyboy. Real good. Can you open your eyes now for me?"

It took a few tries, but I finally willed them open a crack. When I did everything was a blurry, painful ball of bright light. I immediately squeezed my eyes back shut, my head pounding in my ears. Boom. Boom. Boom. I think the voice spoke again, but I couldn't hear it over the sound of the drum in my skull. I tried to call out for my brothers, but I couldn't move my lips.

The words "it's dark" somehow made their way into my world. "Open...eyes."

The voice was kind enough that I decided to check. I cracked one heavy eyelid open, blinking a few times. I could finally make out my brothers' worried faces in my field of vision.

"It's okay! I'm okay!" I wanted to assure them, but I couldn't. I felt like I couldn't breath; I couldn't talk or swallow or do anything. I felt a hand on me and I pushed it away, suddenly terrified. I heard a quick, unsteady beeping go off next to me, which didn't help my anxiety.

"Ponyboy, your in a hospital. You need to calm down, Pone," Soda tried to assure me. I really did try to calm down, for him, but I was suffocating.

"Ponyboy, if you calm down I'll take the tube out," it was the owner of the kind voice. "Ponyboy, were going to have to sedate you if you don't calm down."

The promise of a sedation knocked a bit of sense into me, and I focused what little energy I had on breathing evenly.

"That's good. Alright, when I say three, I need you to cough real hard, okay? One...two...three..."

I obeyed his directions, coughing as hard as I could when he hit three. Something slid out of my throat, irritating it and sending me into a coughing fit. Within a few minutes, however, I was able to catch my breath.

My throat was on fire and "water" was the first word out of my mouth. My voice was hoarse and my mouth was as dry as my throat, making it painful to speak.

Soda suddenly appeared with a glass of water, touching the lip of the cup to my lips. I drank the cool liquid greedily.

"Slow down or you'll make yourself sick," Darry warned gently. I slowed down slightly, still thirsty. When Soda took the cup away, I leaned my head back against the soft hospital pillow as my eyelids began to droop. I tried to fight off the tiredness; I wanted to keep seeing my brothers.

"Why's ma l'g sa h'vy?" I slurred tiredly.

"You broke your leg, Pone. It's in a cast," Darry explained. I nodded because it seemed like what I should do, but I had no idea what he meant.

I felt someone squeeze my hand reassuringly. "Go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up."

That was all the justification I needed. I couldn't fight off the tiredness anymore, and the fuzzy, comforting darkness took over my body.

 **OoOoOoO**

The next time I woke up it was nighttime and I was much, much clearer. Darry was asleep in a chair next to the bed, but Soda was awake, stroking my hand.

"Soda?" I croaked quietly so I wouldn't wake Darry. "What time is it? Golly, how long have I been out?"

"You've been out for two days. It's 1:36 a.m. Christmas morning. Merry Christmas, Pony."

It was _Christmas_?

"Oh, Soda," I apologized, guilt flowing through my entire body, "I'm so sorry. You guys have to spend Christmas in the hospital."

Darry surprised me by speaking, "it ain't your fault, Ponyboy, don't apologize. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too," Sodapop agreed whole-heartedly.

I remained silent for a minute before Darry spoke up. "Do you want to go back to sleep, Ponyboy?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, surprised at how tired I was. I had been asleep for two days for crying out loud!

Before I let my eyes slip close, I whispered a groggy, slightly slurred, "M'rry Christmas. I love you guys."

I didn't hear their response, but I knew they loved me too.

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee Xx**


	7. Chapter 7: Time to go Home

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Amanda: :)) Thank you love! :)**

 **Fourtyfor: Thank you so much for taking the time to review. I smiled like an idiot just reading the first sentence. And let's totally talk, I love chatting with other authors. Again, thank you so much!**

 **Candymouse22: That would suck! Thank you for continuing to review; they mean so much to me!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Ponyboy's POV (December 27, 1967)**

I woke up from yet another nap to just Sodapop in the room.

"Darry's getting coffee," Soda explained, as if he was reading my mind. "How ya feelin'?"

"Not tired, _finally_. Pretty bored mostly."

Soda let out a small chuckle.

"What happened, Soda? I mean, why am I in here?"

Soda sighed, growing serious. "It was bad, Pone. You had the worst asthma attack I've ever seen. You stopped breathing on Darry in the car. You have a broken rib and it was real close to puncturing a lung, some Soc broke your leg, and you have a pretty nasty concision and a deep cut on the back of your head. You had to get stitches on that head cut and the cut on your hand. Those are the big things, not to mention your numerous other bruises, your black eye, and your sporting a pretty nice fat lip," Soda trailed off. "We almost lost you."

Soda grew very quiet, refusing to meet my eyes. I searched for something to say.

"I'm so sorry, Soda," I finally settled on, guilt washing over me at how worried I had made my brothers.

Soda shook his head, looking surprised. "No, Ponyboy, _I'm_ sorry. I almost killed you because of my stupid stubbornness and pride. I dragged you to that rumble when I should have kept you home. I'm so sorry. I let you down."

"No you didn't. I wanted to go and you weren't going to talk me out of it. I made my choice. You never let me down, Soda," I assured him. He shot me a tentative smile.

"Thanks," he whispered just as Darry walked in, followed by my doctor. The kind doctor I had heard through my drug-induced sleep was Doctor Anderson, a grey-haired man, probably in his late 40's. He was a really cool guy, he would talk to me like I was an adult and explain the different thing he was going to do or what he was going to check and why.

"So, Ponyboy," Doctor Anderson questioned cheerfully. "How are we feeling today?"

"Pretty good," I answered, even though my ribs were kind of hurting me. "Can I get out of here yet?"

"If your brother is ready to sign the release form, you're good to go. You just have to take it easy, okay?"

I could have cried with relief. Finally, I was going to go home. I hated hospitals; I hated the smells, the beeping noise, and I hated having to sit and do nothing for days. Hospitals should be renamed to legal torture houses.

I grabbed my crutches from next to my bed, slowly inching my way towards the bathroom. Crutches were difficult to use, especially since my body was still really sore, even with the pain medication I was on.

Once I reached the bathroom, I sat down on the toilet seat lid so I could put my shirt on. As I lifted my arms over my head, I couldn't help but let out a small hiss of pain as the moving irritated my ribs. Slowly, though, I managed to get my hospital gown off.

"He should be doing okay, you just need to watch out for infections. That cut on the back of his head is pretty serious," I heard Doctor Anderson warn Darry as I attempted to slip a pair of Soda's old sweatpants over my cast. The thing went to my middle thigh and was thick, sweaty, and just plain annoying. Sadly, I would be in it for the next five to six weeks..

I managed to maneuver the sweatpants into one leg, but the cast was proving rather difficult. I stood, trying to make getting my clothes on easier, but my cast banged into the wall with a loud _THUD._

"You okay?" Darry hollered, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, m'fine," I yelled back.

I was starting to get really annoyed. _Was this how it was going to be getting dressed for the next five or six weeks?_

I caught a glance at myself in the mirror and I almost didn't recognize myself. My hair fell down in auburn tufts, greaseless and untamed. Soda wasn't kidding, my eye was a strange purplish color along with my jawline, and my lip had a small cut on it still, but it was mostly healed. I made the mistake of lifting my shirt to look in the mirror, revealing angry welts and bruises along my rib cage. That was just what I could see; my head and ribs in some places were still wrapped and probably looked much worse.

"You coming, Ponyboy?" I heard Darry knock on the door. I guess he was impatient for me to come home too. That made me smile a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

I followed Darry and Soda out to the reception desk, where I was told I would have to ride in a wheelchair.

I was about to put up an argument, but Darry gave me a look that shut me right up. Dejected, I plopped down in the wheelchair and let Soda push me.

As soon as we got out into the parking lot, I stood up and began crutching my way to the truck.

"Ready to go home, kiddo?" Soda asked me, a signature care-free grin spread across his face.

"Boy, am I ever!" I exclaimed. "I hate hospitals."

Soda laughed. "I know you do."

Before I got into the truck, I threw my crutches in the back of the truck to get them out of the way. Soda helped me balance as I attempted to get into the truck without hitting my cast on anything. Once inside, I became sandwiched between Darry and Soda, but I didn't mind. It felt safe and soon I found myself dozing off on Sodapop's shoulder with his arm wrapped around me.

"Go to sleep, kiddo, I'll wake you when we get home," Sodapop whispered in my ear. I would have responded, but I was already asleep.

 **OoOoOoO**

Back in his sorry excuse for a home, a worried eighteen year old picked at the stamp of an official- looking letter. The letter was addressed to one person in particular: Mr. Steven Randle. The young man had been putting off opening the letter for two complete days, even though he already knew what the letter would say. He gulped before slowly ripping open the packaging.

 ** _ORDER TO REPORT FOR INDUCTION_**

 ** _Greetings,_**

 ** _You are hereby ordered to report for induction into The United States Army and to report to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma on January 20, 1968._**

He didn't continue to read the rest. The letter slipped out of the shaking boy's fingers, falling down slowly and silently as everything that the greaser had ever known got flipped upside down.

 **"You may not be interested in war, but war is interested in you." - Leon Trotsky.**

 ** _A/N: Suggestions/thoughts anyone?_**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	8. Chapter 8: It hurts, Soda

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Shattered Aura: I'm so glad you feel that way! Your review literally made my day. Thank you so much for taking the time to leave such kind words. 3**

 **Amanda: Haha I know I'm evil! Don't worry, I only get even more evil... ;D Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Candymouse22: Aww thank you! I was about to post the chapter when I was scrolling through Pinterest and saw that and I was like "I must put that in my story" lol. Thank you for your review!**

 **FebuaryMarch: Thank you; that's so kind of you! Here's your update. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Ponyboy's POV (January, 1968)**

"Two-Bit, I swear, if you don't shut up I will come over there and personally beat the tar outta you."

"Try it, hop along," Two-Bit sassed.

I glared. There really wasn't much wrestling I could get into while I was still on crutches. Maybe once I got my boot on I would be able to kick his butt. The doctor told me I would get out of this stupid cast in four more weeks, but then I would be in a walking boot for three more weeks. Stupid Soc.

Actually, stupid Two-Bit. He. Would. Not. Shut. Up.

I groaned loudly. I had piles of homework to catch up on, an entire book to read for English by the end of this week, and a math test to study for. On top of all of that, my head was pounding and it felt like it was on fire. I thought I might be getting sick, but I didn't want to tell Darry; he would just worry. Plus, I needed to go back to school tomorrow as planned. I was already way too behind; it would be a miracle if I passed this quarter.

If I could ever get my homework done over Two-Bit's yapping and his stupid Mickey Mouse, maybe I could actually pass.

"Two-Bit," I begged.

"You're no fun," he complained.

"Kieth Matthews, if you let me finish my homework, I'll do something with you tonight," I promised.

"Deal!" He agreed happily. Suddenly, the pain in my head flared up and I couldn't help but grab my temples.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I tried to stand up and get my crutches, but I started to get dizzy. My head felt like it was on fire and had a drum banging inside of it all at once. Strong hands found their way on my back.

"Sit down, Ponyboy, or you're going to pass out." Two-Bit eased me back onto the couch before fetching me a thermometer.

"I'm okay, Two-Bit, I just stood up to fast."

"No, you ain't," Two-Bit cut me off before I could defend myself anymore. "Your sick. Here," he handed me the thermometer and begrudgingly I stuck it in my mouth.

When it beeped, Two-Bit pulled it out before I had a chance to. "I'm calling Sodapop."

Soda was at work at the local grocery store. It wasn't much, but the job helped take some stress off Darry.

"Don't, Two-Bit. How high is it?" I didn't want Soda getting in trouble at work because of me.

"101.8," Two-Bit responded.

"That's not bad," I tried to reason, but he wasn't having it.

"It is when the Doc said anything over 100 is serious and you've been popping aspirin all day. Save it, kid, I'm calling Darry or Sodapop, you take your pick."

"...Soda," I grumbled finally. If I was being totally honest, a small part of me was kind of glad Two-Bit was calling Soda.

I felt _terrible_. My head wouldn't let up, every broken bone or bruise in my body seemed to be on fire, and I was extremely dizzy, even though I was just sitting. And I really, really wanted some water, but the kitchen was too far away.

I heard Two-Bit talking in a low voice on the phone, but I tried to tune him out. I closed my eyes, trying to drown out some of the pain. I must have fallen asleep because all of a sudden I felt someone grab my hand.

"Hey, Ponyboy, how ya feelin?" Soda drawled affectionately, worry taking over his features when I finally cracked open an eye. Just opening my eye took too much energy. Energy I didn't have.

"Soda," I groaned, unable to hide the pain anymore. "It hurts."

"I knows it does, baby. Two-Bit, we need to get him to the hospital."

"Do you think you can stand?" Two-Bit asked me, but his voice sounded far away.

"No," everything was coming out in just a groan of pain. I couldn't even move my head. All of a sudden I felt the world move from beneath me, and I felt warmth radiating off someone. I think Soda had given up and just decided to carry me to the car.

"You need to put some weight on, kid," I heard Sodapop mumble. I tried to respond, but I was too tired. I never felt anyone put me in the truck; I just fell right asleep, too exhausted to care anymore.

 **Sodapop's POV (January, 1968)**

My leg bounced wildly. I had every nail on my hand bit down until they were almost bleeding. I had drank three Pepsi's and eaten two candy bars just for something to do, and we had only been waiting an hour. Sixty minutes of pure torture, not knowing what was wrong with my baby brother or if he was going to be okay.

If a doctor didn't come and talk to us soon, I was going to march my way into one of those rooms and find the doctor myself. It was cruel to keep us waiting so long without answers; I was going crazy with worry.

"Family of Po-... Pony-... Ponyboy Curtis?"

Darry stood up, ignoring the doctors stumbling, and shook his hand.

"How- How is he? How's my brother?" I couldn't help but blurt out.

"Ponyboy does have an infection the cut in the back of his head. It's good you got him here when you did. It could have gone into his bloodstream, but it didn't. When he came in his fever was up to 102.5, but we now have it lowered to 100.8. The thing that concerns me is his concussion is worse than we thought. There's swelling in his brain. We are going to keep him sedated and try to treat the swelling with medication."

My head swarmed. _Swelling in his brain?_ I wasn't a doctor, but that didn't sound good.

"Can we see him, Doctor?" I heard Darry ask.

"Of course, just know he is on some pretty heavy sedatives, so he'll be asleep. He's in room 172."

"Come on, Soda," Darry encouraged, following the signs toward Ponyboy's room as I numbly followed.

Darry walked right in, but I hung back. I was so sick of seeing my little brother in a hospital. This was different than an asthma attack that landed him in a hospital, this was my fault and he could die. Before I knew it tears were slipping down my face and Darry had me engulfed in a hug.

"He'll be okay, Soda. It's okay."

"How do you know?" I asked through a sob.

"I just do. Ponyboy's strong."

He didn't look strong. He looked young and sick, laying unmoving in a hospital bed.

 _Oh Ponyboy, what did you get yourself into? What did I drag you into?_

 **OoOoOoO**

Silently, I stroked Ponyboy's hand, almost dozing off. To try to stay awake, I grabbed the coffee Darry had brought and took a gulp. I found straight black coffee repulsive, but I needed to stay awake.

The sight of my little brother's thin frame, cut up and attached to multiple machines (who's function I didn't even know) was heart wrenching. He looked so young. Shoot, he _was_ young.

I had almost fallen asleep when Ponyboy's hand starting moving. My eyes shot open and when I saw what was happening, I wanted to squeeze them back shut. Ponyboy was shaking violently.

 _Oh my gosh he's having a seizure. Heneedshelpheneedshelp._

Before I could do anything, three panicked nurses ran into the room, one barking at me to get back. I did; not knowing what else to do. I wanted Darry, but he was on another coffee run.

The heart monitor started going crazy before it did something I never wanted to see.

 _Beep, beep..._ and then one long beep that sent my heart to the pit of my stomach.

The heart monitor flatlined for I don't know how long. Time just didn't seem real anymore. I thought I was going to pass out when I heard the nurse's next words.

"Time of death: 2:57 p.m.."

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	9. Chapter 9: Safe and Sound

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Candymouse22: I know I'm terrible! But I love it lol. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Guest: We will see what I wrote in this chapter...**

 **FebuaryMarch: Just read this chapter and see what I did. :) And I know, I feel that way about stories sometimes. But they're fun too write too lol! Thank you for reviewing and sticking with me!**

 **Teeloganroryflan: You'll have to see what torture I have in store lol! Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Amanda (Guest): I know I did lol! It is cool though. Just see what happens, okay, I ain't giving away anything until you read. Thank you for your review!**

 **Sofia (Guest): Maybe, maybe not. Just read. Thanks for your review!**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Soda's POV (Mid-January, 1968)**

I jumped awake, my heart pounding in my ears. My first thought was, "is this what it feels like to be Ponyboy?"

I squeezed Ponyboy's hand and checked the heart monitor. He was perfectly fine. Well, he was in a hospital, but he was alive. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh Ponyboy," I mumbled. I heard Darry's footsteps behind me.

"Hey, Soda, are you alright?" He questioned as soon as he laid eyes on me.

I shook my head. "Bad dream."

"What about?"

I shuddered. "Ponyboy," was the only explanation I offered, but Darry seemed to understand.

"I ran into the doctor and he said tomorrow they'll start to take Ponyboy off the sedatives. If he keeps improving like this, we can take him home in a few days."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm just worried."

"I know you are."

I noticed something in Darry's hand. Chocolate milk and a snickers bar. He realizes what I'm looking at and the corners of his lips tug up slightly.

"Hungry, little buddy?" I hadn't noticed it before, but suddenly I was ravished. I nodded eagerly and he handed me the food.

"There's a Dairy Queen just down the street if you want to get some dinner there. We won't be gone long."

I looked at Ponyboy and then back at Darry. He sighed.

"Or I'll pick it up and sneak it back in here."

I grinned at him. There was no way anything could pull me away from Ponyboy.

 **OoOoOoO**

There was nothing more amazing than the sight of my brother's brilliant green eyes open and looking at me.

"Hey, kiddo," I whispered, grinning wider than I had in a long time.

"How do you feel?" Darry asked, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

"Like death," he answered in a painfully hoarse voice.

I laughed as a weight that had been sitting on my chest was lifted. Hearing him speak was so relieving.

"Do you want some water?" Darry offered.

"Please," Ponyboy replied, letting out a light cough. He winced slightly, but regained his composure pretty quick. I guess his ribs were still a little bit sore.

Darry poured water into the glass that had been sitting on a nearby table and handed it to Ponyboy. "You got it?"

"Yeah," Ponyboy answered, taking slowly but greedy sips of water before setting the now empty glass back onto the end table.

After a few minutes his eyes slipped clothes and his breathing slowed down to a relaxing, deep rhythm and before I knew it I had fallen asleep with him.

 **OoOoOoO**

The next few days passed uneventfully. There was always someone with Ponyboy at the hospital. Mostly, it was me when Darry was at work, and when both of us were at work it was Two-Bit. Steve hasn't shown up in a while and I was getting kind of worried.

I hadn't gotten a chance to check on him, however, until Darry, Ponyboy, and I were on our way home from Ponyboy getting discharged. My heart sank when I saw him sitting on our porch steps with Two-Bit next to him, both sipping a beer.

Steve wordlessly raises his hand in a wave.

"I have an announcement," Steve proclaimed. Our silence told him to continue. He suddenly gave a bitter laugh.

"Got this in the mail a few days ago." He held up a crinkled letter as proof. "Guess I'm going to 'Nam."

His tone seemed uncaring and bitter, but one look at him and I knew he was terrified. Masking the pain with bitterness was a talent of Steve's.

No one moved or said anything and suddenly I found myself mad. I almost proclaimed that I would go with him, but I knew I couldn't. Screw my freaking asthma. Screw the cards that are never on our side.

"Screw this," I finally muttered out loud. Before I knew what I was doing I stormed off. I heard footsteps following me, but it wasn't until Steve called my name that I knew who it was.

"Soda, shoot, man, come back."

"How come you have to go?"

"I don't know," Steve answered honestly. "Just how it happened it, I guess. Bad luck."

"It ain't fair," I mumbled. Steve looked at me for a long moment.

"What's really bothering you? 'Cause I'm going to be fine. You know that. I'm coming home," Steve promised.

"Why do you have to go while I sit at home, worthless and unable to do anything?" My life wasn't worth as much, people like Steve and Darry were going places. I was always going to be the sick dropout.

"Soda, you ain't worthless. Sure, there are things you can't do, but you can do things that I can't do, too. Don't talk like that."

"Like what? What can I do that you can't? Because all I'm seeing is my best friend fighting some stupid war I'm safe from," I grumbled.

"Put up with that little brother of yours, for one," Steve joked, lightening the mood. I swung at him and he ducked, laughing as he took off in a light jog. I glared, able to keep the slow running pace. We made it back to the house and I felt better than before. Nothing was going to be okay until this war was over, but all I could do was have confidence in Steve that he would come home safe.

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	10. Chapter 10: Letters From War

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Candymouse22: Right! But I wanted to throw you guys for a loop. I'm glad you liked that part, it made me laugh too lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Lol but this story wouldn't be a story without Ponyboy. Poor Steve indeed. Thank you for your review!**

 **Unknown Identity 90: Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review! I'm glad you enjoyed. :)**

 **Amanda (Guest): I'm glad you feel better lol. Thank you so much!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Sodapop's POV (January, 1968)**

"So... uh, when do you leave, Steve-o?" Two-Bit spoke up uncertainly. We were all gathered in the living room, trying to ignore the elephant in the room, but it wasn't going to work.

"January 20, but I get checked out in two days," Steve replied.

"So there's a chance you aren't eligible?" I asked, suddenly feeling hopeful, but Steve shook his head.

"I'm healthy as a horse. I don't have anything to make them declare me medically unfit," Steve explained, shrugging. "I'm goin', Sodapop. Accept it."

"Dinner's ready," Darry called from the kitchen, breaking through our awkward conversation. We all stood, making our way towards our compact kitchen, but I knew no one would really feel like eating.

After about twenty minutes of silent nibbling, Steve spoke up.

"Come on guys, I don't want the next two weeks to be like this."

After a pause, I nodded. "Steve's right."

"Thank you," Steve's sighed. Slowly but surely, things started to become a little more normal. Two-Bit told a story about some blonde he met last week that turned Ponyboy's ears red and Steve told a story about some Soc at the DX that got on his nerves.

By time everyone went home around two in the morning, the worry that had tightened my chest for the past few days had mostly subsided. I felt normal.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **(Early February, 1968, Ponyboy's POV)**

"Ponyboy!" I was reading over my English Essay when Soda came running into the house with an envelope in his hands, smiling wide. Two-Bit was over as well, lazing around a drinking a beer on the couch.

"Letter from Steve!" Soda handed me the envelope.

"Will you read it? Out loud?" Soda asked. It wasn't that Soda couldn't read, but reading out loud was something that he hated. Years of teachers making fun of him when he missed a word had grown to a fierce hatred of reading in general.

" _Ashley... sat in the... deb?"_

 _I look at the sheet of paper. "Read that sentence again, Soda."_

 _"Ashley sat on the deb mith... the blue sheets?" He looks up to me, wondering if he read it correctly._

 _"Ashley sat on the bed with the blue sheets," I correct gently. "Soda, have you ever heard of dyslexia?"_

 _"I ain't stupid, Ponyboy," Soda growls at me, hurt._

 _"You read just fine. But sometimes you get messed up with the letters. That's dyslexia."_

" _Maybe," Soda mumbles uncertainly, not wanting to admit such a weakness._

 _"Keep reading," I encourage finally, changing the subject._

 _The word dyslexia was never used after that day, but I think Soda knew the truth. Slowly his reading improved, but only some. Never enough to keep him from dropping out. But for years I continued to help him with his reading homework._

"Of course," I replied, tearing open the envelope before pulling out Steve's crinkled letter.

 ** _Sodapop,_**

 ** _Man, it sure is hot here._**

"I'll bet," Darry commented, letting out a small laugh.

 ** _I would kill for it to be winter, but I'm pretty sure it ain't even cooler then. It's only fall yet and I'm already dying. I can only imagine summer._**

 ** _How's life treating you guys? It ain't so bad over here. Basic training was pretty rough, but now that I'm in 'Nam it hasn't been to bad. No gunfire yet, but it's only been a week._**

 ** _The guys here are pretty nice. There's this one guy, Edward Thomas, who reminds me a whole lot of Ponyboy, just less annoying._**

I couldn't help but start laughing, especially once I read Steve's next sentence.

 ** _(I know you're reading this, kid.) His mom sent him a freaking book and his face was about to split in two when he showed me. Over a book! But he digs okay, so I'll put up with his weird obsession for novels, I guess._**

"Shoot, he does sound like you, kid," Two-Bit joked. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

 ** _Man, you know what I would kill for right now? A piece of chocolate. And the ability to sleep in past six a.m. Our army Sargent likes to wake us up barking before the sun even shines. I've never been a morning person, but man am I a walking zombie that early in the morning._**

 ** _Write back soon. There's nothing to do here fun besides read your freaking rambling, Soda._**

 ** _\- "Private" Steve Randle_**

"Sounds like he's doing alright," Soda said finally, smiling. I folded the letter and handed it back to him.

"He'll be okay, Soda," I assured him, but he just nodded solemnly, taking the letter and going back into our room.

 **A/N: I'll have the day where Steve left as a flashback later on, but I decided to skip to here for now. And I'm sorry it's so short, but I felt like that was a good stopping place. And anyone have any suggestions or something they want to see happen?**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	11. Chapter 11: Blue

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Candymouse22: I was laughing while I wrote that part! I loved Steve's sarcastic humor sometimes lol. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Unknown Identity 90: Lol thank you so much!**

 **Amanda (Guest): Your review made my day! I was on the fence about the dyslexia thing so I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I have so far updated everyday, but I don't know how long that will last lol. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for taking the time to review!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Ponyboy's POV (Mid Febuary, 1968)**

"Hey, Two-Bit, hurry it up or I'm gonna be late!" I hollered, laughing as Two-Bit shoved an entire piece of cake in his mouth, chocolate crumbs flying out of his mouth as he replied,

"Yeah, yeah. Man, you sound like my mom with how much you nag at me!"

I rolled my eyes. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and led the way towards Two-Bit's sorry excuse for a car. Every time I lay eyes on it, I'm surprised it's running.

Now that I had my boot on, getting around was a lot easier. Though, it was still kind of heavy and awkward.

"Antsy to get to school, hop-along?" Two-Bit joked as he started up the engine.

"No, just don't need another tardy 'cause of your slow, sorry-"

"Hey! Language," Two-Bit laughed. When we pulled up to the school I clocked him upside the head playfully, quickly slipping out of his reach. He laughed, throwing open his door, but just watched me walk off.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Mrs. Roberts, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure thing. Just write out a pass, okay?"

I grabbed my assignment book and handed it to her. I then made my way towards the bathroom, the rubber on the bottom of my boot squeaking slightly with each step.

"What do you think you're doin', you nasty greaser?" A low voice growled behind me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned around a put on my best brace face.

"Your ego's just bruised 'cause we whipped you at that rumble huh, Soc?" I spit the words out as if they tasted nasty, my blood boiling. I wasn't going to get out of this fight, so I was going to fight.

"You got a mouth on you, grease. I think we need to fix that."

That's when I noticed the rings. I gulped. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and my airway was constricted. I tried to yell, but a cloth was stuffed into my mouth and no sound came out. I was coughing violently, trying to kick off my assailants. One cussed when I think I made contact to their nose with my booted foot. That earned me a hard punch to my jaw. One started kicking my still slightly sore ribs and I couldn't help it; a tear slipped down my cheek. I bit down so hard on my tongue I tasted blood and I kept biting. I swore I heard a crack as they continued kicking.

My vision swam. I wasn't getting enough oxygen to begin with, and I kept coughing through my gag. I tried to stay awake, but the pull of the darkness was too strong and I found myself drifting further and further into unconsciousness.

 **Two-Bit's POV**

Math class was not a class I had ever enjoyed or ever planned to enjoy. As soon as I convinced the teacher to let me get a drink of water, I beat it out of there. I wandered around for a few minutes until I heard some muffled grunts coming from another hallway.

I sped up my pace a bit, wondering if some greaser was getting jumped, but when I turned the corner my eyes landed on a familiar blue sweatshirt. I took off running at one of the Socs.

As soon as they heard my footsteps the four Socs took off, not wanting to get into a real fight I guess. I knelt down in front of Ponyboy, shaking him.

"Come on, Ponyboy," I begged. His lips were turning a sick shade of blue as I spoke. Quickly, I dug around in my pocket until my fingers enclosed around the warm outline of Pony's inhaler. I administered a few pumps into his mouth, hoping he was at least wheezing enough air in to get the medicine into his lungs.

He didn't wake up. His lips slowly turned purple and then to a healthy pinkish-red color, but he didn't wake up. I scooped up the kid up in my arms and prepared to leave, but a voice stopped me.

"What happened?" It was the school nurse, a plump lady who always called people "honey" or "dear."

"He passed out- didn't eat lunch. I'm takin' him home," I explained curtly. She put her hands on her hips.

"What happened to his face then?"

"Musta hit it on his way down. I don't know. I'm signing him out," I said finally, ignoring her mumblings of "useless, no good thugs".

I had to resist the urge to turn around a retort, knowing it was the Socs that did this to my buddy, but I stopped myself. I took off in a light job towards my car, setting Ponyboy down in the passenger seat.

I began to drive him back home. I glanced back at him every few seconds, but he kept looking the same. I realized, with a feeling of dread sitting deep in my stomach, that it was just me now. No Johnny, no Dally, no Steve, no Soda, just me to look out for the kid. And I wasn't sure how I liked the sound of that.

About halfway to his house, I heard him start to shift in the passenger seat.

"Hey, good morning, sleepy head," I teased. He groaned.

"My head hurts," he complained, sounding about five years old. I laughed.

"Come on, wake up and _then_ try to talk to me."

He stretched before letting out a hiss of pain. I heard him mutter a few curse words under his breath.

"How ya feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus. I think one of them Socs re-broke one of my ribs." Absentmindedly, he rubbed his chest.

"Need another hit?"

"Nah," he answered. "Just a little sore. Can we not tell my brothers about this?"

I started laughing. "Have you looked in the mirror?"

He pulled down the visor to inspect his face, smiling when he did.

"Hey, I look kinda tough!" He proclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, princess. This is a good song." I turned the radio up until I couldn't hear him, laughing as he continued to inspect himself in the mirror. Vain much?

"What are you doing home?" I heard Darry yell when we pulled up. I heard him through the shut car doors. As soon as Ponyboy got out of the car, Darry had his answer. He grabbed Ponyboy's chin lightly, checking over every inch of his brother's face. I laugh; Good ole Darry.

"You sure your okay, Kid?" I asked him as we started walking towards the house.

"Yeah. Thanks, Two-Bit."

His response surprised me. But either way I clasped him lightly on the back, telling him, "Sure thing."

 _We're gonna be okay,_ I thought.

 **A/N: This chapter is eh. I rewrote, edited, and changed so many things and it just never came out right. I hope you guys like it more than I do.**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	12. Chapter 12: Private Steve Randle

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Amanda (Guest): I'm glad! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Me too! Besides the Curtis brothers Two-Bit is my favorite! And no I love your reviews lol. Thank you so much!**

 **Fortyfour: This review made my day. Literally. Quite possibly my week. Every time I read it I smile. Thank you so so much! You are too I love talking to you (and our new story idea excites me so much).**

 **Candymouse22: Thank you so much for your review!**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 _Dear Soda,_

 _I think I've found hell. It's bloody, it's humid, and dear God is it hot. Just like I imagined only worse. Tulsa's August days seem like winter compared to the suffocating heat over here. I'll never complain about a ninety degree day again if I make it home._

 _I can't wait until my tour is up. I can say that now I have been out of the U.S., and I don't know why people do it. Once I get back home, I don't think I'm ever leaving. I'm counting down the days till I get to see your ugly face._

 _How's Evie doing? Have you seen her around? I've been writing to her too, but she isn't as quick to write back as you are, but her letters sure are long (mostly rambling, but it's nice). Watch out for her for me if you would._

 _How's life? There isn't much to report from here, but I'm curious what you guys are up to._

 _I gotta go. I'm getting yelled at to get on guard duty. See ya, Soda. Write back soon. It's all I have to do._

 _\- "Private" Steve Randle_

 **Sodapop's POV (Mid-March, 1968)**

Half-asleep, I rolled over and through my arm over what I thought was Ponyboy, but my arm landed on nothing but a cold, empty space. Confusion pulled me further awake as I heard the sound of coughing coming from the bathroom. Worried, I dragged myself out of the warmth of my bed.

"Hey, Ponyboy," I knocked softly on the half-open bathroom door. "You doin' okay?"

"Yeah," he coughed out as I slowly pushed open the bathroom door. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Did you have a nightmare?" He was pale and sweaty like he did, but something just seemed odd about the way he was acting.

"No," he answered, "my ribs were hurting from coughing."

"Are you sick?"

He shook his head. "No. Just a bad day."

I knew exactly what he meant. Some days were just bad asthma days for no reason.

"Go back to bed, Soda," he told me, "I can't sleep; I'm just gonna read some, okay? I'm okay, really," he reassured me.

"Alright," I agreed hesitantly. Something still seemed off, but running on just a few hours of sleep meant I wouldn't be able to read my brother to see if something really was wrong.

 **OoOoOoO**

The next time I woke up it was bright outside. Today was my day off, and I must have been more tired than I thought because when I glanced at the clock I saw it was eighty fifty.

Groaning, I pushed myself off, my feet landing on the cold floor with a soft _plat_. When I entered the living room, I saw Ponyboy laying on the couch, eyes closed with his book lying on top of his chest. I smiled, making sure I didn't wake him as I made my way to the kitchen for a slice of chocolate cake.

Something outside the window caught my eye as I downed a gulp of chocolate milk. Squinting, Two-Bit bounding up the steps. I rushed to meet him outside before he woke up Ponyboy.

"Hey, Two-Bit," I stuck my head out of the screen door. "Be quiet. Ponyboy's asleep on the couch."

"The kid sick?" Two-Bit looked confused, glancing towards the living room.

"No- just asleep."

"It's after nine," Two-Bit pointed out in a quiet voice, following me into the house.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed, "but either way he's conked out on the couch. He got up real early this morning at like two and was reading. I don't know when he fell back asleep, but let him sleep."

Two-Bit nodded, silently helping himself to a piece of cake and a can of beer.

After a moment or so, I heard footsteps behind me. Ponyboy trudged into the kitchen still looking half-asleep, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine," Two-Bit greeted in an overly obnoxiously loud, perky voice, drawing out the "good."

"'Mornin'," Ponyboy responded in a hoarse, croaky voice. Before he could escape me, like I knew he would try to do, as he passed me I pressed my hand to his forehead. I muttered a curse under my breath. He was _hot_. Before I could say anything else the phone rang.

Two-Bit picked it up. "Hello?" He greeted cheerfully.

I heard a muffled reply and Two-Bit straightened up. Confused, I leaned against the counter next to him to hear what was going on.

" _Steve_?" He sputtered, shocked. "Hey, hey, what's going on?"

I tried to grab the phone. _Steve was on the phone! Why was Steve calling? How was Steve calling?_ My worries about Ponyboy were suddenly forgotten and the only thing on my mind was Steve.

Before I knew it, Two-Bit was pressing the phone into my hands. "He wants to talk to you."

I anxiously put the phone to my ear. "Steve! It's so good to hear you, man, what's going on?"

Steve cleared his throat, coughing. "Well, I'm in a hospital right now. I just woke up and I had to call you. I'm in the states, medically discharged."

"Are you okay?" Images of soldiers with missing limbs flashed through my mind, a million questions burning on the tip of my tongue, all too disturbing to speak out loud. They had answers I wasn't sure I wanted.

"I got shot in the stomach. I'm okay, a little sore, but okay. I'll be here for a little while, but I'll be in Tulsa pretty soon."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, the tension that had been building in my chest seemed to fade. "That's good. I miss you, man."

"Miss you too, you sap. I gotta go. I'll call again later if these nurses'll let me, alright?"

"Alright." I didn't want to hang up. It had been too long since I had seen or heard from Steve. It took me a few seconds to register Steve had hung up. Once I did and put down the phone, I was bombarded with questions.

" _Was that Steve?"_

 _"Is he okay?"_

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"Is he in Tulsa?"_

 _"Is everything okay?"_

"Hey!" I yelled. "Steve's in the hospital. He's stateside and is staying stateside. He got discharged. He was shot in the stomach and is staying in the hospital for a few days, but he's gonna be okay."

"He's coming home?" Ponyboy's face split into a grin for a man he didn't even like. I smiled, the reality sinking in. After so many months away from Tulsa, Steve was coming home!

 **A/N: Yay Steve's home! Anyone want to see anything happen in a filler chapter before I hit the big stuff? Please send a request if you want. I'm doing a filler chapter either way tho so...**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	13. Chapter 13: Safe

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Unknown Identity (Guest): Thank you for taking the time to review! We'll see...**

 **Teeloganroryflan: Here it is! Thank you so much!**

 **Amanda (Guest): That's totally okay, thank you for taking the time to review! I'm so glad you enjoyed. :)**

 **Guest: Yes and no. I think that he sees Ponyboy as a little brother and cares about him, but at the same time he isn't the biggest fan of hanging out with him, obviously as we see in the book. It's like an annoying little sibling; you love them, but sometimes you don't want to be around them. But I think under Steve's hard greaser exterior coupled with the fact that he is away from his home and fighting a war, he's probably feeling a little nostalgic. He cares for Ponyboy. Thank you so much for your review; I'm sorry for my long response! I just think Steve is complicated lol!**

 **HappierThanMost: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you've enjoyed. :)**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I couldn't stop myself from coughing for the rest of the day. I had taken so many hits out of my inhaler that my hands were shaking and I was still have trouble breathing. I had begged Soda not to tell Darry, but if I couldn't stop coughing, Darry would know that I was sick for sure.

I was sitting on the couch when Soda suddenly appeared in my field of vision, holding a thermometer. I took it silently, resting it under my tongue until it beeped. It took two times to read my temperature because the first time I coughed while it was in my mouth, which made the thermometer mess up.

"101.2, not too bad, but still kit good," Soda commented, walking away to put the thermometer away. I took another two aspirin out of the container siting on the table before closing my eyes. Before I knew it, I fell asleep to the sound of Soda humming as he cooked.

 **OoOoOoO**

I woke up a few hour later to Darry gently shaking me by my shoulders.

"Hey, Pone, wouldn't you be more comfy in a bed?" He drawled in a low, gentle voice. I groaned, but didn't move.

 _Golly, was I tired._ I heard him and Soda laugh before I felt myself getting picked up. Warmth met my body, pulling me deeper asleep as I was laid in a bed.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Everywhere, I saw blood. It covered my hands, my pants, my shirt, and I could feel it slipping down my cheek and down from my forehead, clouding my vision. I blinked a few times before wiping the blood from my eyes, allowing me to see semi-clearly._

 _The first thing I saw was my mother. Her beautiful blond hair was a sick shade of red, matted in tangled chunks with partly dried blood. Her arm was bent in an awkward way, laying limp at her side. I thought I was going to be sick, but then I glanced over and saw my father. He looked just as bad if not worse, with a deep cut on his forehead gushing blood and terribly blood-shot eyes that held nothing but hate and contempt. The look was something I had never seen before._

 _"You killed me!" He spit at me angrily. His voice was strangled and sounded like he had blood in his throat, while his tone held nothing but rage and disgust._

 _"Your the reason we're dead! We should have never left the house that night! I wish I never had you!" My mother screeched at me. I couldn't help but let tears slip from my eyes, mixing with the blood coated on my face as I trembled._

"Ponyboy!" A voice shouted, breaking through my parent's screaming. It was a familiar voice, but not one of my parents. The voice held no anger or hate. I tried to place the voice, but my mind was clouded.

"Pony, wake up."

 _Wake up? I was dreaming?_

Suddenly, as I broke through my nightmare, I shot up in bed. Fear and panic gripped my chest and my entire body was trembling. I started coughing, unable to get a breath in. Something cold and familiar was placed in my hand, and I brought it to my lips for a hit as I struggled to maintain any composure.

"Just breath, Pony," Soda reassured me. "It was just a nightmare." I followed my brother's advice, slowly breathing in and out as I allowed the medicine to work in my lungs.

"Sorry," I gasped out weakly as soon as I managed to get a breath. My face burned with embarrassment, and I kept my eyes looking down at my hands.

"Don't be sorry, lil colt," Darry said gently. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I think I'm alright."

After a minute, Sodapop said goodnight to me and slipped whitely out the door back to his old bedroom where he was sleeping, just for tonight, since I was sick.

Before I could say or do anything, Darry pulled back the covers and laid down next to me. I was too tired to argue, but the gesture made me feel protected and safe, a way Darry always seemed to make me feel.

"Thank you, Darry," I whispered. I could almost hear him grin when he responded,

"You're welcome, Ponyboy."

 **A/N: This is such a weak chapter. I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry this chapter is only a thousand words and I've been gone for a few days. Next chapter shall be better, I promise.**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	14. Chapter 14: Dairy Queen

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Candymouse22: He's returning right here in this chapter, don't worry. Thank you so much for your review! :)**

 **Amanda (Guest): Thank you so much! I'm glad you feel that way. And I wanted to show another side there for Darry. :)**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review.**

 **Unknown (Guest): Thank you for taking the time to review. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying that part. Darry and Ponyboy sometimes need a good bonding time.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **Sodapop's POV (Mid April)**

Steve had been in a hospital in Cincinnati, Ohio, for two weeks when he was finally able to come home. Darry, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and I all waited for him to come home at the bus station in Broken Arrow, a suburb of Tulsa. The waiting was killing me, and it seemed like the bus was taking hours, when in reality only a few minutes had passed.

My mind wandered out of sheer boredom, back to the last time we were at a bus station, only then we had been seeing Steve off instead of taking him home.

 _The car ride to the bus station had been a stressed silence. Everyone was too upset to say anything of substance. I felt close to tears, and had a lump sitting uncomfortably in my throat._

 _"We're gonna miss you, man," Darry had said once we were outside the bus station. A robotic lady came over the intercom, announcing that Steve's bus left for basic training in five minutes. The words, seemingly so final, sat anxiously in the pit of my stomach._

 _"Be safe, man," were the only words I could muster, and they came out shakily. Instead of responding, Steve engulfed me in a hug, saying more than what words I could form given the circumstances._

 _"I'm coming back, Sodapop."_

 _Two-Bit held his arms out for a hug, grinning. "Let's get the sissy moments over with, you pansy," he teased. Steve punched him gently in the arm, letting out a small, chocked laugh._

 _Ponyboy, who previously had been hanging back, stepped forward when Steve reached out to give him a hug. I was surprised he was the one to initiate a goodbye of any sort to my brother._

 _"Take care," I heard him whisper. "Come back for my brother."_

 _"I'm coming back for all of you," was Steve's response._

Now, we stood waiting for Steve to return to Tulsa, the day we had all been waiting for since he got the draft letter. The day Steve was safe and back with us.

The sound of the oncoming bus broke through the noises of the crowd; the sound of people laughing, talking, and the occasional screaming child. I could hear the motor chugging in the distance before it approached, signaling its arrival with a the squeal of its breaks.

The doors opened, releasing swarms of people that had previously been swallowed by the humongous bus. Frantically, my eyes scanned the crowds for Steve. I didn't see him at first, but the familiarity of a strange's face eventually held my attention.

This stranger was Steve, but he was essentially a stranger, a man I had seen in months. Deep down, I knew inside it was Steve, but it didn't look like him. He looked sick, hunched over just slightly and grabbing his stomach with one hand, and had his hair buzzed short. His face was hard and looked like he was in pain, but he had on a smile. He had always been fit, but he's newfound muscles were clearly defined by his uniform even though he was thinner than before he left.

I found myself closing the few feet of space between us in a run. I grabbed on to him as if my life depended on it, and I was surprised at the strength of the grip I received back.

"I missed you, man." I heard him laughing in my ear.

"Bawl baby," he teased, grinning.

"Don't I know it," I responded as Darry, Two-Bit, and Ponyboy came up behind me to see Steve. He gave Darry a hug first before Two-Bit, and then finally he gave Ponyboy a hug.

"You grew, kid," Steve commented, making Ponyboy grin.

"Big enough to fight you yet?" Pony sassed.

"Nope!" Steve laughed before changing the subject. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm hungry," Two-Bit complained.

"Of course you are, Two-Bit," Steve said. "I kind of am too."

We started walking towards our vehicle as we continued to talk about food.

"We'll stop and get something. You pick, Steve," Darry decided after a minute.

"I would kill for some Dairy Queen."

"Dairy Queen it is, then."

I couldn't stop smiling. Steve was back. He was sore obviously from his injury, and his hair looked pretty ugly short, (I would have to tease him about that later) but he was safe and I couldn't be happier.

 **OoOoOoO**

Steve ate like he hadn't seen food in months. Which, to be perfectly honest, was probably the truth because you couldn't call army food actual food.

By the time we returned back Steve the vehicle he looked exhausted, but happy.

On our way back to our house, we dropped Two-Bit off at his house. He said he was staying the night at his house because it was his little sister's thirteen birthday the next day and he wanted to be there.

Since Steve was eighteen now, the plan was decided that he was going to live with us until he could find an apartment to rent in Tulsa. I was real glad; I wasn't sure if I could let him out of my site just yet. It hadn't sunk in yet that this whole thing was actually happening. I had to keep telling myself that this wasn't a dream.

By time we pulled into our driveway, Steve was close to dosing off. All he did after Darry shut off the engine was walk inside, say goodnight to us, and then trudge back to my old room. I couldn't help but laugh.

A few hours later, I went to bed worry free, finally knowing that my buddy was safe.

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmares

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Candymouse22: Thank you so much. Your reviews are always so helpful and encouraging and I'm glad you are enjoying. :)**

 **Guest (1): I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you so much for taking the time to review they mean so much.**

 **Amanda (Guest): First of all, thank you so so much! Your review made my day; I'm glad you liked it! I'm really enjoying writing Ponyboy/Steve bond so I'm glad it's coming out nicely. And second of all, reading your review, I got really sad that I was farther behind than what I thought. And then I realized I hadn't posted this chapter yet! You guessed everything I had planned lol.**

 **Guest (2): Thank you so much for taking the time to review. I'm glad Steve's back too. :)**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **Third Person POV (End of April)**

Bang!

 _Gunshots and explosions are the sounds that follow me. I can hear bullets quizzing passed my ears and I hear the screams of my fellow soldiers as they get hit in different locations around me. The smell of blood surrounds me and I think it might be in my imagination, but it feels so real._

 _Trying to focus, I do my best aim my gun towards a Vietnamese, closing my eyes before I shoot._

 _I don't look back to that area for the rest of the battle. I don't want to see whether or not I hit him._

 _My heart pounds in my ears, but it's not loud enough to drown out the moans of pain that sicken me to the core. All I can think of is that this is Hell. Complete and literal Hell. If there wasn't so much adrenaline pumping to keep me going, I think I would have been sick._

 _"Get it together, Private Randle!" A voice yells behind me, most likely being my captain, angry that I hadn't taken in a little while. I put my gun back up before aiming and pulling the trigger._

 _A command is shouted for us to move forward. Quickly, I run from my previous location to my new one, behind a nearby pile of earth closer to the Gooks. Close enough to hear them talking._

 _I'm now next to my friend, Edward, who is one of my best buddies around here._

 _He doesn't look at me. He's too busy trying to figure out what the heck we are doing. It's been taking him longer to get used to the violence than it has for me._

 _The next few moments pass in what seems like slow motion, but not slow enough to stop what happens next. Edward pops his head from behind the safety of the earth, aiming his rifle towards a group Vietnamese men who are hiding behind a few thick trees._

 _Before his finger pulled the trigger, another Gook towards the right aimed his gun and Edward and pulled the trigger before he got to. The bullet entered his forehead with a quick, sharp whizzing noise as it blew past me and he slumped over, dead in an instant. Just like that. Over. The only friend I had known in this God-forsaken place was gone to this pointless war..._

"Steve!" Ponyboy shook him awake, quickly making sushing noises to keep him quiet and to calm him down. "Your safe. It's okay. Your alright."

Steve jumped awake, but Ponyboy's soothing kept him from crying out and waking up anyone else. He gasped, breathing heavily.

"Sorry. I just didn't think you would want anyone to know," Ponybly mumbled quietly, feeling slightly awkward at the situation he was put in. All he wanted was some water to soothe his own nightmares. He didn't expect to deal with Steve at two in the morning.

"Yeah. I get it. Thanks, kid," even through Steve's shaking voice, Ponyboy could hear the gratitude. Steve didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really," Steve admitted honestly. It was weird to be back in Oklahoma, back to not having to sleep with one eye open or worry about Gooks attacking. In the hospital it had been easier for Steve, he had been on pain medicine that relaxed him and made it easier to sleep, but not anymore. He was left to deal with his demons.

"It's not gonna be easy right away, you know," Ponyboy tried to comfort, but Steve suddenly got angry.

"What do you know, kid?"

Ponyboy didn't want to admit it, but he was hurt and slightly shocked. Still, however, he kept his composure. "You're talking to the king of nightmares, Steve. I'm just trying to help."

Steve felt slightly bad; he hadn't meant to loose his temper. However, he didn't apologize. He wasn't going to apologize to the kid.

Ponyboy continued, unfazed, "I still see my parents, you know. The memories won't change. But you'll learn how to deal with them as time goes on. Give it time, Steve, but don't shut us out. 'Specially not Sodapop. We all care 'bout ya."

Steve nodded, taking in the kid's words. He wasn't sure what to say, his newfound relationship with Ponyboy made him uncomfortable, but he appreciated being able to talk to someone who understood.

"You dig okay," Steve commented after a moment. Ponyboy didn't say anything back. He stood up and padded towards the kitchen before returning with a glass of water for Steve.

"Thank you, kid."

He wasn't just thanking him for the water; he was thanking him for everything and Ponyboy knew it.

"Anytime, Steve-o. Now get some sleep. Bags ain't your look, and you gotta have something to balance out that haircut," Ponyboy shuddered dramatically, pretending to be disgusted with Steve, causing the eighteen year old to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just keep sassing," Steve warned as Ponyboy started to walk out, but he could hear the younger boy laughing lightly. He took a few sips of his water and after a minute he closed his eyes, not feeling perfect, but feeling slightly better than before. The mature words the younger teenager has bestowed upon to Steve swirled thoughtfully in his head until he fell into a light slumber.

 **A/N: This story is set to conclude at somewhere between 19-21 chapters, but it will probably be closer to 19, unless someone sends in a request that gives it an extra chapter. Does anyone have any requests for a new story?**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	16. Chapter 16: Visits from Dad

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Candymouse22: I'm so glad! Details are NOT my strong point. Thank you so much for your review!**

 **PonyboyCurtis1952: I'll see what I can do, but I've already killed them off so I'm not sure what I can do.**

 **Amanda (Guest): First of all thanks you so much for the story ideas! I appreciate it so much. And secondly, I legitimately love Ponyboy's sassy level too lol. I like the sympathetic Sodapop thing lol. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **Third Person POV (Mid May)**

"Why would it be such a bad idea, Steve?" Darry questioned.

Soda had suggested Steve see someone to talk, an idea Steve did _NOT_ like at all. But everyone else was agreeing with the idea, because Steve had been angry all the time and he always looked like he didn't sleep. He needed help.

"I'm not crazy. I'm not seeing some freaking shrink!" Steve spit. Sodapop flinched, looking hurt; he had only suggested the idea to help out his buddy.

"We aren't saying you're crazy! All we are saying is that you need help. You ain't dealing, Steve."

Steve glared at his friends, feeling extremely ganged up upon.

"Remember what I said?" Ponyboy piped up, referencing his conversation about not shutting Soda and the gang out. The words were supposed to calm Steve down, but it seemed to be his last straw. He stood up and stormed out the front door. He had no idea where he was going to go, he just knew that he had to get out.

The next few hours passed in a drunken, emotional blur. Steve wandered around aimlessly, angry and looking for a fight, and not paying until to where he was going, until he began to hear music and laughter in the distance. His eyes landed on Bucks and without a second thought he went inside.

Steve sat down on a bar stool before ordering a beer. After the first one didn't make him feel better, he ordered a shot of whiskey. He downed the bitter taste in a gulp, trying anything to make him feel better.

A few drinks later, after things started to get blurry, Steve wandered out of Bucks. He was even sure if he paid or not, but he didn't turn back.

The only rational thought that ran through Steve's brain was, _"I can't go back to Darry's like this; he'll kill me."_ So, instead, Steve founded himself outside of a place he hadn't stepped foot in four months. He was standing outside of the place he grew up in for eighteen years: his dad's house.

He found his father on the couch, drunk and only half-conscious. He had half a dozen beer bottles thrown randomly in various locations around the house. There was a pile of vomit in the far corner, making the entire place smell like the inside of his father's stomach. The heavy stench of beer and puke almost made him puke, but he swallowed it back.

Steve's father, even though he was drunk, could tell the state of his son. Surprisingly Steve, the old man started cackling.

"Like father, like son," he proclaimed between laughs.

"Wha'dya mean?" Steve slurred slowly in a confused tone.

"You're a drunk, boy, just like ya daddy."

Steve clenched his fist, beginning to sober up a bit due to his anger.

"I ain't _ever_ gonna be like you. I will never be a worthless, abusive pig like you are."

The only response his dad gave was a wild, crazy laugh, before taking a long sip of his beer. Overwhelmed and beyond furious, Steve stormed out of his dad's house, slamming the door behind him.

Steve felt like a teenager again when he laid eyes on the lot and decided it was the only place that he was going to able to sleep off all of his alcohol consumption. Lucky for him, it was April and the nights were perfect for sleeping outside.

Emotionally drained from the day and having the alcohol to help him, Steve fell straight asleep for the first time in a long time.

 **OoOoOoO**

Steve woke up the next morning extremely hungover, but much clearer.

"I will not become my dad," Steve repeated in his head, trying to build confidence for what challenge he was about to tackle.

He shakily opened the door to the Tulsa Psychiatry Clinic, taking a deep breath before crossing the threshold, entering the place that would either completely humiliate his greaser image or help him move on. Clearing his throat, Steve sauntered up to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, ma'am, I, uh- I want to-to make an appointment, but I'm not real sure, uh, how to do that," Steve stumbled over his words awkwardly, but instead of laughing or making a disapproving face at him, the receptionist just smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. When's a good day for you?"

"Well, uh, any week day 'sides Tuesday's," Steve responded, because on Tuesday's Steve was the only mechanic available to work at the DX.

"Do you wanna start sometime next week?"

"That would be great."

"Alright, we have an appointment available at 3:15 on Thursdays. If all works out, that day is available every week or however often you come. That sound alright?" The lady drawled. Steve nodded, feeling slightly nervous at the idea of coming every week.

"That sounds just fine, ma'am. Could I have a business card?"

She smiled, handing him a small piece of paper. He thanked her and walked out with a huge weight lifted off of his chest.

All he had to do now was talk to Darry.

 **OoOoOoO**

Steve knocked on Darry's door with a newfound sense of confidence. He was nervous for sure, but for once he felt like things just might be okay, and that gave him a small sense of ease.

Darry was the one that answered the door, a mix of relief and anger evident on his face once he realized who had knocked.

Steve gulped. "I made an appointment for Thursday," Steve held up the business card, pausing for a moment before continuing. "You were right, Darry, I messed up real bad. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Steve. I get it. I'm glad you made the appointment," Darry responded, opening the door for Steve to come in.

"Go talk to Soda, he'll be real glad too. He's in his room," Darry informed the nineteen year old. Darry's lack of anger surprised Steve, but he was thankful that he was forgiven so easily.

When Steve entered Soda's room, he was surprised that he was greeted by a hug.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming back."

"You can't get rid of me that easy," Steve joked, making Soda grin.

Things were going to be okay.

 **A/N: Here's a more appropriate length chapter since the last few have been a little shorter. Hope you guys enjoyed. :) Please review as always; they make my day and are writing fuel.**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	17. Chapter 17: A trip to the Country

**Blowin' Smoke**

 **Candymouse22: Thank you so much for taking the time to review!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it. :)**

 **Amanda (Guest): That's okay. Thank you so much for taking the time to review!**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Third Person POV (Late May, 1968)**

"You're doing _what_ , Soda?"

Darry wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or be supportive when Soda suggested that he got his GED.

"Look, Darry, I know I ain't that smart, but-"

"You're plenty smart."

"Let me finish. I know I ain't that smart, but Ponyboy can help me study. I need a high school diploma. I gotta do something more. You were right, Dar. I ain't going anywhere at this rate. I can't be useless my whole life."

"You ain't useless... I think it's a great idea," Darry decided finally, smiling. He just wished the kid had thought of that before he dropped out of school. You know, before Darry fought him tooth and nail NOT to drop out.

"Yeah, Soda! It's a great idea," Ponyboy piped up from his location on the couch.

"You'll help me study, kiddo?"

"Sure thing," Ponyboy promised. "You'll get an A."

"We'll see about that," Soda laughed.

 **OoOoOoO**

The last time Elizabeth had tried to ask about anything relating to Vietnam, Steve had shut his mouth. He had said he wouldn't talk and didn't want to about it; that she should move on to something else. It took three more therapy sessions for Steve to answer when Elizabeth asked directly about Vietnam.

"Did you have any close friends?"

"Yeah. I had one guy. His name was Edward."

"Was?"

"Yeah," Steve swallowed hard, looking down. He began to bounce his leg anxiously.

"Let's move on to something else."

Steve was grateful she let him move on. Instead of asking what happened to him, she asked what he was like, and Steve told her all about his obsession for books. He was beginning to breathe easier, when she began to broach the subject again.

"What happened to Edward, Steve?"

The question made him go ridged. Images flashed through his mind, making his head spin.

"This is a safe place, Steve," Elizabeth assured him, and suddenly, Steve didn't want to be alone anymore.

So he did as he was asked. He broke down and told her everything, including about the day that Edward died. And she let him talk and cry, while she just simply listened. By time the whole ordeal was over, it was like a weight that had been sitting on his chest had been lifted.

 **(June, 1968)**

Ponyboy couldn't get home fast enough. It had been the last day of school, and this year Darry had decided to take a week off of work and take all of them to the country after school finished.

If Two-Bit's piece of junk didn't break down, he might have been able to get home quicker.

"You excited, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit joked. The younger greaser was practically running home.

"I haven't been to the country in forever!" Ponyboy exclaimed. He felt like a little kid again with how impatient he was being.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" Sodapop greeted with a smile once Two-Bit and Ponyboy entered the small home.

Ever since Soda passed his GED with a 460 in math, 430 in writing and 420 in reading, with a total of 2,270 points, (the passing score was a 2,250) he has been even more energetic than usual. The whole gang had been so proud of him.

"So I got my report card today, Darry," Ponyboy announced, pulling the piece of paper out of the binder in his backpack.

"Let me see it," Darry said.

Ponyboy handed the report card to Darry, watching anxiously. Darry's eyes scanned the grades; his eyes widening as each A registered in his brain.

"All A's..." Darry felt pride swell in his chest. "Wow, Pone. Good job. I'm real proud of you, kiddo."

Ponyboy's face split into a huge grin at Darry's words. His brother was proud of him. Sodapop reached over and ruffled Ponyboy's hair.

"Good job, kiddo," the blond haired greaser congratulated him.

"Golly, you sappy greasers make me sick," Steve joked, pretending to be disgusted.

"Yeah! And why is no one proud of me. I passed my classes this year too. I'm gonna be a senior!" Two-Bit puffed out his chest triumphantly. Soda threw a pillow at him.

"Only took you three times."

"Hey!" Two-Bit clutched his chest dramatically.

"Whatever," Steve rolled his eyes at the older greaser's antics.

"Alright, guys, lets go. I wanna get out to the cabin before it's too late," Darry said finally. The greasers began to gather their stuff up before loading it all into the car.

 **OoOoOoO**

"We're here," Two-Bit proclaimed happily in a sing-song voice as the car slowed down to a stop. Ponyboy looked up from his book, surprised the time had passed so quickly thanks to Moby Dick.

The greasers filed out of their vehicle, taking in the country scenery. For the Curtis brothers, memories of coming out to the country with their parents flashed through their heads.

"You can breath so much nicer out here, huh, Soda? No pollution, not a lot of cars, just fresh, country air," Ponyboy marveled. Sodapop laughed lightly at his kid brother's proclamation.

"Yeah, you can," he agreed.

"Hey Darry, since it's only five, can Sodapop and I take a hike?" Ponyboy asked.

"Sure," Darry responded, "just be back by six for dinner."

"Thank you, Darry," Ponyboy said, just loud enough for Darry to hear, but no one else did.

"For what?" The older man asked, confused at Ponyboy's sudden proclamation.

"For everything."

 **A/N: This is the last chapter, sadly. I want to thank every last person who read, reviewed, or followed/favorited so much. You guys are totally awesome. Your support is the reason this story has been finished.**

 **P.S. I want to start another story soon, so if you have any requests review them or PM me. My goal is to have a new story up by April third, if not earlier. However, you can still send in requests, even after that and I'll try to write them.**

 **Stay Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
